As is generally known, it is often necessary to physically detect, identify and geolocate devices and/or users of such devices or perform diagnostics on the devices. Of a particular interest are electronic devices connected to a network. In one example, product sales and marketing organizations rely on the internet for tracking interests of the user in order to select specific group of users for targeted marketing campaigns so as to maximize profits. In another example, product manufactures use networks to assure timing, coordination and status of all the machines and robots necessary to manufacture products on a manufacturing line. In yet another example, law enforcement relies on the information sent over the network so as to detect illegal activities and facilitate termination of such illegal activities.
The electronic device can be connected to the network using a large number of technologies and approaches that include hard wiring, wireless, infrared and optical means as examples. Due to the nature of network connections and communications, the electronic device will provide specific information regarding itself that is transmitted over the network to other devices on the network. Some of this information is intended to be transmitted and some of it is unintentionally transmitted over the network. A well known example of intended information that is sent over the network, such as Internet, is an Internet Protocol (IP) address for internet communications or a password to access an account on an organizations intranet. Nonetheless, significant information is transmitted from the device over the network during any information transfer over a network. In some applications this media has been referred to as cyberspace. For instance the device may not only send out, as noted above, the IP address and passwords that identify the user of the device, but also send out other identifying information about the device that is attached to the network that can be used to differentiate the individual device from other devices connected to the network. Examples of general information that is sent includes, but is not limited to connection speeds, modem speeds, fonts, clock speeds, processor speeds, device types, hardware configurations, software configurations and in the case of wireless devices the frequency of transmission of the device or computer that are intentionally sent across cyberspace. Furthermore, there are specific sets of commanded information that can be sent such as passwords, status, software configurations, health of systems present and user identifiers of many kinds. In addition to intended information, there is significant unintended information being transmitted over the network that is not intended to be sent across the connection but that is inevitably sent.
Furthermore, any physical electrical or electronic device that is powered will give off unintended emissions. Specifications, such as FCC Part 15, FCC Part 18CISPR 11, CISPR 14-1, CISPR 22, ICES-003 and MIL-STD-461 are intended to govern the amount of unintended emissions that are given off by a commercially sold device to prevent device to device Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and assure Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC). Nonetheless, even devices that meet the statutory requirements give off unintended emissions. Each and every physical component that makes up an electronic device contributes directly or indirectly to the characteristics of the unintended emissions that are given off by the electrical or electronic device.
However, prior to conceptualization and design of the instant invention, difficulties exist in physically locating devices connected to the network, particularly by way of a wireless connection or by way of a masked hardwired connection. Further difficulties exist and, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, no other methods are available for identifying other electronic devices located in a proximity to the device connected to the network. Additional difficulties exist in locating devices that have been previously connected to the network.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for detecting, identifying, diagnosing and geolocating electronic devices that are connected or have been connected to a network and electronic devices that are located in proximity to the device connected to the network.